narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Kanpa
Sora Kanpa, (renowned as the '''Greatest Ninja Swordsmen', God of Kenjutsu, Master of the Swords, and the Titan of the Mist)'' was the First Mizukage (初代水影, Shodai Mizukage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Water Shadow") of Kirigakure, the head of its legendary Kanpa Clan, and the one who founded Kirigakure in the Land of Water, along with Gobi Hōzuki and Hana Awadachi. He was a powerful shinobi, being the founder of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, a master and the creator of all seven swords, and is considered the strongest shinobi of the Mist, who was able to bring down even a Kaguya Warlord. He actively shaped the village into what it is today, giving many inhabitants the Will of Water. Even though he is erased from history by the village's secret-keeping, he still lives in the hearts of the villagers, especially the four Kage that followed after him. Later on, in the Fifth Mizukage's term, his and the legends of all the heroic Mizukage who followed after him (who he inspired) is revealed to the world. He is now known for what he really is, a true hero. Background He started from noble origins; he was born to the Previous Head of the Kanpa Clan in the Era of Warring States, and became a great warrior. He battled hard and a lot of the world knew his name and later, when he became head of his clan, he increased its reputation as one of the ten strongest clans. He faced two of the ten top clans as well, the Hōzuki and Awadachi, as rival clans. One day, while battling with Gobi Hōzuki, Hana Awadachi arrives and annouces the war is over, much to his and Gobi's surprise. Hana tells them the reason for this, as the creation of Konoha was about to occur between the Senju and Uchiha, and fighting against themselves while an organization like that was developing was not smart. So Hana proposed an alliance between the three clans, to follow suit with the Uchiha and Senju, so they could stand up to them, and also provide a safe haven for them, children, and anyone else. Sora takes up on this offer, and convinces Gobi, who previously had some doubts. Together, the clans unite to create a village that would be formed in the Land of Water, KirigakureThe Origin of Kiri!. Creating Kiri Sora, the Founding Water Shadow! Stopping a Civil War Creation of the Elite: The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Becoming a Legend Meeting Legends First Gokage Summit At the first meeting of the five Kage, accompanied by a shinobi from his village, he sat alongside the others and told Hashirama Senju that if he acted so humbly as to bow to them, his equals, he would suspect something was wrong. He later expressed outrage when the made a demand that instead of receiving a Tailed Beast as the sand priests had already sealed away one, they requested 30% of whatever they would pay for a tailed beast from Konoha, claiming the amount to be too high a demand. As infighting broke out and Hashirama made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children and unite, he looked on thoughtfully at the proceedings. Dealings with the Three and Six Tails Relinquishing the Title Helping Future Legends and Passing Personality Sora is a born leader and problem solver. He tends to take charge when no one else can, and people put their faith in him. He is also caring, and will do anything to protect his village. He is shown to have a humorous and sweet side, but only with the people he cares about the most, people who he is detremined to save no matter what. He can also be stubborn, when he believes he is doing what's best for the village. But all in all, he always puts the village and his friends first. In his old age, he seemed to be cautious in nature while being a frank person, mincing no words with the First Kazekage when he showed no signs of lowering or abandoning his conditions for signing the treaty, and noting that if Sunagakure were to plan to attack them, the other nations could band together and destroy them. His cautious nature was also displayed with Hashirama when the latter was acting too humble over the five Kage meeting for his liking, going as far as suggesting that Hashirama had a hidden agenda for the meeting. But it is shown that Sora is just caring deeply about Kiri, trying to make sure it is protected well. He was actually the one who support Hana in creating the village. Appearance Sora was a well-built man with long light hair, and deep blue eyes. He commonly wore his standard Kanpa armor from the Warring States period or his Kage uniform, with the Kubikiribōchō kept slung and at the ready. He usually also wore his headband or Kage hat. In his old age, Sora had long, unkempt hair, beard, and mustache that covered almost the entirety of his face. He had a scar that ran down the left side of his face and across his left eye, in which he was seemingly blind. His teeth were sharp and triangular; a trait carried by generations of shinobi from Kirigakure. Attire-wise, he wore a simple, light-coloured, loose-fitting kimono. Abilities As the First Mizukage, Head of the Kanpa and the founder of Kirigakure, Sora was undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi and he even invented the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Swords. He was very adept with his clan's various special jutsu and is rumored to even be able to be on par with Hashirama, Madara, the Gold and Silver Brothers and other legends from his era. He is known to be the most powerful shinobi his country has ever produced, and the most powerful shinobi to emerge from Kanpa origins. Ninjutsu This Kanpa Head is regarded as a great ninjutsu master, and during his time was able to take down many with ninjutsu alone. A master of water, wind and lightning, he was a force to be reckoned with. He crafted jutsu of his own, such as Water Release: Huge Mist Death Scythe, which caused massive destruction. He was also able to invent the Hiding in Mist Technique and the Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, each of which he utilized to spy and fight against his enemies quietly, giving him an edge in combat. His Wind Release focused on powerful gusts, and many compared his wind to top Suna-nin at his time, such as the First Kazekage, and Sora's Lightning was recognized to be strong by even the First Raikage. By mixing his powerful wind and water chakra natures, he was able to use Ice Release, the Kekkei Genkai of his Clan. Kanpa Clan Techniques Sora was an astounding shinobi, a master of his clan's power, the Ice Release. Considered one of the, if not the greatest Ice Release user in history, Sora has proven that his skill in this art goes far above the Yuki, and even his own clansmen. Using ice, Sora can create large protective constructs, such as walls of ice, star barriers and ice domes. Sora specializes with Cryofication when in one on one combat, his clan's most specialized ability. He is more versatile than his clansmen in this form, and uses many of its deprived jutsu, such as the Freezing Touch Technique and Ice Spikes Technique. However, his true master of his clan's powers comes from his ability to use the Kanpa ultimate technique, Reitou Kyojin. His Freezing Titan formed a gigantic gladiator of black ice, that followed his every whim. It had overwhelming strength, and possessed his skill in kenjutsu. With this power, plus using many Ice Release techniques, Sora was able to wipe out many Kaguya in an instant repeately. Afterwards, Sora was praised by Kuroyuki as the Titan of the Mist, for his usage of this technique, and his usage of ninjutsu as a whole to help win the First Civil War of Kirigakure, forcing the final battle of the war to start between Sora and Senmaro. Sora effectively was able to cause the ruthless Kaguya fight Sora himself, instead of using his massive clan, the members of which Sora had mowed down several of.Goop that Vexes the Waters Kenjutsu Sora created the Seven Swords of the Mist, tools that are coveted throughout the shinobi world, and are used by his Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He is the first master of all the swords, and is considered the greatest. He had a varying fighting style for each sword, and no one could read which sword he'd use next. He could switch at a moment's notice. Also, he could overwhelm any ninja swordsmen with his swords or even someone else's. With any sword, he was a master. Sora is regarded as the Greatest Ninja Swordsmen because of this. All of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri look up to him, and hope to be just like him. Though he was a master of all the swords separately, he has also mastered using them all at once. Using the Seven Swords Dance, he uses each sword and enters the stance. Each sword's respective abilities are able to be used all at once in this fashion, making his kenjutsu form very formidable. Even among Kaguya, he was feared for his skills in this art. As noted by many ninja during the Warring States, he was able to counter all Kaguya dances with his own. During the first civil war of Kirigakure, he defeated the Kaguya Clan Head at the time's Shikotsumyaku with his Seven Swords Dance, defeating the barbarians, and ending the Civil War. It was at this time when Sora earned the title of the God of Kenjutsu for he had taken down who was thought to be greater sword specialist than him at the time. Bestowed with the title, Sora continued to improve his kenjutsu, and still stands unmatched til this day. Taijutsu Genjutsu Sora seemed to have a great affinity for illusions, ever since he was born. After his sword and Ninjutsu mastery, it is arguable one of his best talents. Being able to form illusions from different sources, even his own ninjutsu, allowed him to become in a class of his own when it came to it. One of his most famous genjutsu was Delusions of the Mist, a genjutsu formed from the Hiding in Mist Technique and terrorized the unsuspecting. Legacy Sora left behind his ideal, the Will of Water, a belief held by most residents of Kirigakure, ever since the rebirth of it through Mei. Sora continues to embody and symbolize the spirit of the village. Trivia *Sora is considered a god to his shinobi now, and is also considered the strongest and greatest of the Mizukage, with Yagura (his grandson) being the second. *Sora is responsible for sealing Isobu into Yagura and is also the reason why Isobu is injured in its right eye. Isobu is also the reason why in his old age, he is blind in one eye. *Sora was one of the only people that didn't agree with the idealism that the Third tried to pass on to the village or the Third's tatics, though the two remained good friends. *Sora is considered the greatest Ninja Swordsmen of all time, having been the first master of the Legendary Seven Swords of the Mist, and being the founder of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. References Category:Approved Article Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Kage